lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Girl Wiki:Community Procedures
was established on September 14, 2010. It serves as a comprehensive source of information about all matters regarding Lost Girl. The has a methodology for consistency, growth, and continuity. Having articles with language, layout, and formatting that are uniform and precise promotes cohesion within the wiki. We strive to present accurate information in the and the information contained in it is supported by what is actually seen and heard in Lost Girl episodes; and facts about production, publicity, and actors. is intended to remain relevant to Lost Girl long after its final season. For categories and pages in the wiki, view Content. You want to play in this world, you gotta learn the rules. ~ Dyson, Where There's a Will, There's a Fae ₪₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ Do's and Don'ts ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪₪ * Most important principle for all editors: stay neutral. ::♦ If you have a favoritism regarding an actor, character, aspect of the storyline, etc., please keep bias at bay when you create a new page ( i.e. article ) or edit an existing page about the subject. ::♦ The is not a site for engaging in shipping. There are many sexual escapades presented in Lost Girl, but if a romantic pairing is not established in the series — it does not exist in the . * The unwarranted deletion of information from an existing article is not an acceptable edit. Enhancing a narrative with additional information, or editing for better sentence structure, is the correct way to edit a page. If, however, text needs to be deleted because it is repetitious, incorrect, or bogus information, the deletion of said text must be explained in the Edit Summary area by the editor making the deletion — otherwise, it will be reversed by the Admin with a rollback and said User ( registered or anonymous ) risks being considered a malicious editor. * The does not engage in religious doctrine, paganism, and occultism. Editing of existing content and addition of new content must be neutral and impersonal. Symbols associated with any particular religion or belief are not acceptable in the . * Do not change the title of an article ( i.e. page ) without first consulting with the Admin. When the title of an existing article is changed it affects every page in the wiki where the former title appears. Redirects have proven to be problematic and they are avoided. * Names and subjects that appear in BLUE in an article indicate pages in the wiki that have been linked. When you edit text in a page you must check that your edit has not created a broken link to another page. Check the results of your edits in Preview before you Publish/Save a page. * Names and subjects that appear in RED are either (1) ' ' that need to be created ( do not un-link a name or subject that appears in RED within the text of an article ); or (2) a broken file link created after an edit. When you edit text you must check that your edit has not resulted in a broken link to another wiki page — check the results of your edits in Preview before you Publish/Save them. * If you find that a linked reference source within an article has a dead URL ( either because the web page is no longer reachable, or the link is broken ) you add the following italicized tag after the name/title of the reference: ::(DEAD LINK) ::Do not delete the reference and link from the wiki article. ::Sometimes a web page can be found using Wayback Machine ( https://archive.org/web ) — and the cited reference can be retrieved with the archive URL. * Facts about another television series is not relevant to the purpose of the . Information that has no connection with the production of Lost Girl and the subjects seen in its episodes is also irrelevant and should not be included in the narratives about Artifacts, Characters, Creatures, Episodes, Events, Places, Relationships, Soundtrack, Species, Titles — this includes videos, images, comic books, games, films, plays, books, and magazines. * If you find that an editor before you has not followed the format and style of the you can edit the article to have it conform with the customs of the wiki. Editing ( existing or new text ) * Writing should have proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Comprehensibility is important to the . A minor error is one thing, but poor English language and sentence structure skills creates a burden upon other editors who must then correct the inadequacy. * Canadian English, British English, and American English language manner of spelling is acceptable in the editing of text. * The spelling of character and species names must be the same spelling given in the credits of episodes.'' For example: '' A-i-f-e is how the name is spelled in the closing credits of Hail, Hale — it is not spelled in the same way as the Aoife of Irish legend. * Review existing articles to: (1) learn how to correctly add and edit information; (2) familiarize yourself with the formatting and organization of pages; (3) follow the style of the . * Provide an "Edit summary" that explains your edits ( if you alter existing content or delete information you must give a reason for doing so ). Creating a new page in the Read and follow the instructions in New Pages: How-To for creating pages ( i.e. articles ) about Actors, Characters, Species, Episodes, and pages that fall under the Miscellaneous category. If you are accustomed to the way in which pages are created and edited in other wikis: their styles and formats are not the structure of the . All wikis are not built the same — all wikis are not the same. ♦ Do not create pages in the for subjects that do not exist in the Lost Girl universe. Categories To locate the categories used in the review Content. The branches of subcategories ( if any ) belonging to an individual category are found within each listed category. ♦ The categories that apply to, for example, a Character page are explained in the instructions of New Pages: How-To. * Do not create new categories without discussing it with the Admin and getting permission to do so. * Do not delete the following categories from a page: administration, PAGE, Content, and Production, Seasons. These are categories added by the Admin. ( Users who delete these categories from an existing article can be considered a malicious editor. ) Infobox Infobox Templates page: LOST GIRL WIKI Templates * The purpose of infoboxes is to provide and highlight important, permanent details about their subjects. ::♦ If a fact or characteristic is not actually seen or heard in an episode it is not included in the character infobox. * Do not 'jump the gun' and add details to the infobox of a Main and Recurring character until these facts have been established by the series. ( What happens in one episode can change completely in the next one. ) * Do not alter the structure of Infobox Templates. ::♦ Do not change the positioning of template parameters, nor delete any parameters. * If information cannot be provided for a template field: add either (Unknown), (N/A), or (TBA) — as appropriate — in the field. Do not delete the field. * The name of the actor who plays a character is linked within the character infobox even if a page for the actor does not yet exist in the wiki. Do not un-link the names of actors. * Do not delete any content from existing infoboxes without providing a justification for it in the Edit Summary area. * Do not change the existing image in an infobox without first discussing the reason for doing so in the article's talk page and, second, obtaining approval from the Admin. * Do not tailor a Template to create one for a new purpose without first discussing it with the Admin and getting approval to do so. Any User, registered or anonymous, who refuses to follow these instructions will be considered a malicious editor. Any User, registered or anonymous, who deletes an Infobox Template from a page or the contents of an Infobox will be considered a vandal. Reliable sources of Information * Information about Lost Girl subjects should be based on what is seen and heard in its episodes and verified by the episodes. * Information regarding producers and actors must be supported with reference links to verifiable sources. Reliable sources include: professional media and television industry sites, videos of interviews, a message by a producer or actor posted on their official Twitter account or official Facebook page. Press releases from Prodigy Pictures, Showcase, Shaw Media, and their official Twitter accounts and Facebook pages, are also reliable sources of information. * Fan sites are not reliable sources. * General information about Lost Girl from IMDb is not considered reliable — information is not always correct because any registered user can contribute and edit contents ( there are instances, for example, where the name of a Lost Girl character has been misspelled ). Speculation :♦ It could be that.... It might be.... It's probable...., et cetera, are personal opinions. Theoretical ideas are subjective and belong in the ' ' of characters, species, episodes, objects, symbols, etc. Hypotheses / conjectures / theories / surmisals / suppositions are not facts about content seen or heard in Lost Girl. Trivia section * The Trivia section of a character, object, species, symbol, event, etc., page is for information of interesting minutiae regarding them. ::( For examples: see Trivia section of Lauren page and Succubus page. ) * The Trivia section of an episode page is for interesting details about the episode such as: a production fact, a reference made to a feature film, parallels between a previous episode and the current episode. ::( For example: see Trivia section of Vexed page. ) * This section is where: ::♦ an aspect of a subject, an allusion, an allegory, is highlighted and explained; ::♦ something is brought to the attention of others; ::♦ deductions about a particular subject are suggested. For example: :::Since The Wanderer seems to be, by all indications, the Dark King, and the king is a Dark Fae, it can be concluded that the 'Crow' is also Dark Fae. * Trivia information should be concise and to the point. * Information about a mythology or folklore must include a referenced source ( ) citation to support it. If it does not, it will be removed from the page. * Do not edit as-is content imported from a referenced source because you think it's wrong or could be written better. Check the original source first. ( For example: if the imported information contains a grammatical error it cannot be altered unless the correction has been made in the source. ) * Additional, new information about a mythology or folklore cannot be added into existing content unless the same information is contained in the source cited for it. If it is injected into existing content but is not found within the referenced source, it will be deleted. New information is added to the section as a separate paragraph or sentence and accompanied by its own cited source to support it. * If an Administrator requests a source for your Trivia information and you do not comply: your edit will be expunged from the page. Mythology vs. Religion Lost Girl delves in mythology, folklore, and legends — it does not, however, make use of the scriptures or holy books of the various traditional major world religions. :For example: Leviathan exists in the Hebrew Tanakh ( aka Old Testament of Christian Bible ). It is a word that describes a primordial sea monster or serpent. However, sea serpents also existed in the religions of ancient Mesopotamian and Middle Eastern civilizations ( Sumerian, Babylonian, Canaanite ). ♦ Do not involve orthodoxy, tenets, and/or theism in the information provided about a mythology. Assumed connections with a major religion belong in the Talk page of the article. Image Files and Videos Images: * Do not remove any image file from an existing article without providing an explanation in the Edit Summary area of why you thought it needed to be removed. * Before uploading image files to the : read the wiki's policy here then follow the instructions in How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO to correctly add image files to the wiki's collection. * If you own the DVD or Blu-ray of a Lost Girl season, or purchased episodes/seasons from iTunes or Amazon Instant Video, screenshots made from them are acceptable for upload and inclusion in the wiki's collection of image files. Screenshots made from a privately owned Lost Girl DVD or Blu-ray, or a purchased and downloaded episode/season, are listed under "Fair Use". * Fan made videos, .gifs, screenshots, and collages made from Lost Girl episodes, webisodes, Showcase specials, or publicity photos cannot be uploaded to the if they include a mark or signature by the maker of the fan work within the visuals. Read the wiki's policy on Fan Made media files. * Un-categorized image files create broken file links within the wiki. * Do not upload image files that violate a copyright and license. * Duplicate image files will be deleted from the . Videos: * Videos must be relevant to Lost Girl ( for example: promo, sneak peek, trailer, actor interview ). * Only videos about and regarding Lost Girl are permitted to be uploaded to the : ::♦ Videos that have no connection with Lost Girl ( production, publicity, actors ) will be deleted — this policy includes videos posted in User profiles, talk pages, and blogs. * Read the ' 'policy regarding videos and then follow the instructions in How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO to correctly upload and include video files in the wiki's collection. * Depending on the contents of the video, a video name should indicate the Lost Girl season, character, actor, or associated event in its title so that it can be located within the same group of related videos. Review the Videos in the collection for reference. Only Admins are able to rename a video if you do not give it a unique name. * Do not upload videos that violate a copyright and license. * Duplicate video files will be deleted from the . Using material from another website * Under GNU Free Documentation License and Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike an editor can import content to the from websites that make their content available under GNU-FDL and/or Creative Commons — but the editor must credit the source of the material contributed to the and include a reference for it. ::♦ Add the following italicized notation with the name of the source as a cited < reference > at the end of the text imported to page: :::( source credit: name of website ) * Wikia has rules regarding the use of copyrighted material which registered and anonymous Users of all wikis must abide by. For information, visit: ' ', ' ', and ' '. * The strongly discourages the verbatim reproduction of intellectual property. Edit war * An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits, or re-adding of removed information, by different editors. An edit war occurs when one editor reverts another's edit twice — either via undo or adding/removing information manually — in a short period of time ( usually 48 hours ). An edit war also includes the repeated removal and re-adding of an image. * Two opposing editors are expected to solve the problem between themselves in their personal Talk pages and reach a middle ground. If unable to compromise they should start a discussion in the article's Talk page and make a case for their point of view there, get unbiased opinions from other editors, and reach a consensus. If warring editors cannot settle their differences an Admin will make a judgement call that puts an end to the warring. Editors engaged in edit warring will be warned by the Admin. Any editor that refuses to compromise and bring the warring to an end risks being considered a malicious editor and, depending on the situation, may have their access to the blocked. Edit wars are unproductive and detrimental to the . Blocked Users The Admin has the discretion to block a User, registered or anonymous, from having access to the wiki for a definite or indefinite time, depending on the severity of the behavior that led to the block. The Admin may also extend blocks if it becomes necessary. * Using another account to circumvent a block is "sockpuppeting" — if it becomes known that a User name is a sockpuppet, the sockpuppet will be blocked permanently and the block on the original account will be extended. Vandalism – Malicious edits – Spam The has a Zero Tolerance Policy. Read policy page: Vandalism · Malicious edits · Spam · Harassment Harassment The has a Zero Tolerance Policy. Read policy page: Vandalism · Malicious edits · Spam · Harassment Have a comment or theory about a subject in the ? If you want to comment in general about an existing page/article or state an idea about the subject ( your theory, hypothesis, conjecture, speculation ): use the ' ' of that particular article. * However: Do not use an article's Talk page to engage in discussions involving opinions about the subject of the article. Create a Blog post for such exchanges. Want to express a personal opinion or start a general discussion? If you want to express an opinion about Lost Girl and/or a subject in it, start a general discussion about anything involving the series, or post a personal announcement: create a Blog post * Click the > Blog < tab on your ' '. * Click the > Create Blog Post < button. This will open the > Blog post title < screen. * Enter a title for your blog in the bar area as though you were creating a page ( "Add a Page" ) in the wiki — the only difference is that this one will be attributed entirely to you. * Click the > OK < button. This will open the editing screen. * Decide if you want to allow comments by checking or unchecking the > Commenting < checkbox above the [ Edit Summary ]. * Click > Preview < to review your work. * Click > Publish < to create your blog post and share it with the community. The Blog post category is automatically added and your blog post is now located and found within it. You will also find blog posts created by other members of the under it. ;Edit rights :A blog post can be edited by the author of the post or an Admin of the wiki. Other Users do not have access to edit a blog post. Want to help but are not sure where to start: Stubs – Wanted – Quotes * Try improving the various existing articles marked as stub pages by adding missing or additional information. ::• Notice: mythology and folklore information is Trivia and should be brief. * Check the list of ' ' for linked subjects in the wiki that need a page ( i.e. article ) created for them. Create a new page for a subject on the list ( follow how-to instructions in New Pages: How-To ). * Add a memorable quotation from an episode to the wiki's collection of Lost Girl quotes. ::♦ Make sure that the phrasing of a quotation is exactly as heard in the episode. Double-check it against the episode itself. ::♦ Don't assume that a Lost Girl quotation found in a website is verbatim. Actors sometimes change words during their performance of a scene and some directors allow actors to put their own spin on the dialogue, and in these instances the published scripts are rarely in synch with the shooting script. Also, transcribers can make mistakes — one common error often seen is the rewording of going as gonna. * ' ' and mark pages that need additional information as article stubs. Some interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit ' ' page. * Find out more about the on ' ' and ' '. Community The Community Procedures Talk page is where the community comes together to discuss projects for the wiki and suggestions for how to help it. * To see messages from the Admin for all visitors and editors of this wiki go to: Community-corner. * For general information about the and Lost Girl visit: About page. New to wikis? * If you need help editing, you could start with ' '. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to first read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * Visit Community Guidelines for Wikia do's and don'ts. Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Lost Girl Wiki Policy Category:MAIN PAGE